Albus Potter Part 2 first life
by zimmy606
Summary: Albus travels back in time once again, connected to the life line of Nicolas Flammel. This is his first life time
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter Part 2

Albus Potter has just severed his life connection with Lilly Potter. As the separation completed, the necessary ideas for his new life protected them self's inside his soul. His knowledge of his previous lives was lost at the death of that body. He wanted to go back in time, and he wanted to go far. That, was why he next connected himself to Nicolas Flamel. This time how however, he would not be twin to his connection.

The rule for this mode of travel, was that it had to be a magical blood relation. In this case, he could go back as far as the great flood, on either his father, or his mother's side. The year is 1326; I Albus Potter, have been conceived into the loving home of a long awaiting mother. Mrs. Pettigrew is wife to the youngest of the Potter adults. If it had not been for him, they would have never had a child.

As I grow up, my cousins surround me with their love. It is usually a very happy environment and today even more so. My name is William, after my father. Today I have received my invitation to Hogwarts. I turn the letter over in my hand Can this be real? Can I finally join my cousins in school? I am so excited that I run to father before I am even dressed. It was early morning when it arrived. Looking back, I would not have been if I'd known what the teacher's were like. At that stage, the world looked like such a good place to be.

It is three in the morning and my hands are numb with cold. Me and my 4 cousins have been headed to school for the last hour. Our brooms are tired, and we still have a long way to go. In the back of my mind, I keep getting an image of a big metal thing with wheels. It moves without the help of horses, and is carrying many children like himself. The funny thing was, it seemed vaguely familiar.

'Hey William, stop falling asleep on the broom! You're going to fall off mate.' The voice jerked me from my thoughts. Cousin Shift had always been a cranky buttock even at the best of times. Shift was a sixth year, and he was a first. It was in Shifts nature not to let either him or Sarah (Shifts sister) forget it. 'Oh leave him alone!' snapped Laura. She, was a full year older than Shift, and top of her class.

Her heavy skirts flapped noisily in the wind as they pressed on. Cousin Edmond (whom he was sharing the broom with) munched on a sandwich. He was the money of the family. His dad made a great amount renting houses to people, his family included. Between Edmond's father and his, was a beautiful Aunt Nelly. She was mother to Laura, Shift and Sarah. Time passes by slowly, and eventually Hogwarts School could be seen.

'Finally we're here!' cried Shift. I am so exited. I can hardly wait to explore the school. William runs up the side walk, not caring that people are staring at his uncouth behavior. Throughout the day, more students arrive. Eventually, supper arrives. Food was hard to obtain in these times, so it would have been their first meal of the day. Everyone was ravenous, and it quickly disappeared. Now, the sorting can begin.

The first years shuffle their feet restlessly, waiting for their names to be called. Finally, it is his turn. If the hat reads something odd about him, it does not say. Instead, he mentions his determination, and fierce loyalty. 'Better be, Ravenclaw!' The last word was shouted, and instead of the normal cheering, as it would have been in Albus S Potter's time, the hall remained silent. Though he could no longer remember his life as Albus, it still felt odd. However, everyone previously called, had been greeted with the same silence. Anything else was uncouth.

Later that night, he lay tossing and turning on his sleeping cot. The school could not afford real beds. It was just after two in the morning, when he decided to do some sneaking about. If he was caught, the consequences would be severe (for his body). As he made his way down the hall, he was careful not to awaken the portraits. His path eventually led him to the castle lawns. William began searching, for any small snake that just happened to be slithering around. He would need it angry, and able to open the chamber of secrets.

He searched, for what seemed like hours. Then, his scaly victim appeared. The Adder, was hiding in a nook inside the castle wall. Its long body, was curled like a sleeping rope, and never saw the human coming. With a carful paralysis charm, the snake was rendered disarmed, and safe to bring into the bathroom (chambers entrance). When the charm was taken off, it hissed indignantly at him. With a crack, the chamber opened.

Again, the paralyses charm was applied. Looking into the dark chamber depth, he could only think of one way to get down. With a silent spell, he switched some of the chamber stone with thick vine that fell all the way down to the bottom. Using it to climb down, he eventually stood on a very bone littered floor. The silent darkness was creeping in around him as he made his way to its main door. Upon the door, were seven snakes, with their tails wrapped around a hinge. As his live snake hissed one final time, another stone snake slid out and positioned itself to the door's outer surface. The other seven ducked their heads in as it passed, seemingly afraid.

In he went, ready for whatever might happen. Before him, lay a stone walkway lined with large statues of snakes. At the end, was the stone head of Salizar Slytherine. It was at least fifty feet high, and its mouth seemed to be the entrance to the basilisk den. Creating a sound that would wake the dead, William calmly applied a potion that would allow him to see out of his feet (like the blind girl in Avatar). The sluggish beast made its way across the stone floor. It was weary with hunger, but that did not mean it was any less dangerous. With a single word, the stone sliced off the end of the snakes' tail. Writhing in pain, it could only wait for death, as the stone made a thin layer between the scales and the skin. At the top, the eyes were covered over, and the mouth forcibly shut. With one single word, the stone covered snake was tipped over, and a shaft of stone was forced up the rectum, all the way into the head. The beast was dead, and William himself was exhausted.

The boy stood there for a moment or two, before making his way towards the snake. The skin was warm and bloodied, but without a tear in any part. This, would sell for quite the sum. Inside the stone casing, he began to extract the meet. Oh happy days were here at last! The snake inside his pocket would also come to good use.

Early the next morning, he was in the hall as if nothing had happened. The snake skin had secretly been shrunk down, to fit inside the secret compartment in his room. The meet, and the venom, were waiting for him under his bed. The packaging for it would only hold so long. His meager meals of porridge and bread, would soon be joined by meat. No one could know, less the teachers get angry at his actions. Sure, they'd be happy he killed the basilisk, but they would not ignore the fact that he'd snuck out of bed, deliberately against their rules.

It was the first class of the day, Herbology. They were carefully trimming dead leaves from the Sucorus plant, when a shrill cry filled the room. It had come from the live plant, whose limb was now gushing pinkish water (the plants version of bleeding). 'You idiot of a boy!' screamed their teacher. 'That plant is worth more than you'd make in a year. The limb you just cut off, produces a rather expensive special fruit. There is nothing for it. You will just have to work of the cost as it heals.' Severous Goyle stood ashen faced. He could not believe what had happened. He would have to work with the elf's. No one wanted to do that.

William to, could not believe what was happening. The boy had a large family, and had to help his dad provide for them. It would be 30 years before he was freed. Perhaps, that would be a good thing, considering what was to come. In the mean time, William looked on in horror. A beating elf had been called. 'Watch closely!' snapped the teacher. Stick in hand, the elf began smacking down over and over again.

At long last, the boy fell into a dead faint. 'That's enough,' Said the teacher to the elf. 'Everyone get on with their work.' The boy lay there for an hour. His eyes were opened, but his head was swimming. Class ended, and the students walked out as if nothing had happened. Sarah, looked stoned. He knew she was frightened.

Over the next couple of weeks, no one saw any trace of the now destitute boy. His parents had disowned him, instead of taking on the dept that the minor had gotten himself into. By then, the snake skin had been sold, and about a year's worth of money had been sent in. No one asked questions, no one ever did to a rich person. The money was spent on materials needed to make a time turner, about half the money. In time, he got a note from his future self. I read. 'Dear William, I have just discovered the secrets of the fire tree. The date is {…}.' Only he could read it. Inside were the instructions to make this magnificent tree. It would provide warmth, and fire in the years to come. The tree basically had a bark made out of magic, inside would be molten lava. It's roots would heat the ground around it for miles to come. Not only that, but with a little genetic tweaking, it could reproduce any potion it was fed for about ten times. This, would make some serious money.

William could not stop thinking about his plant. His teachers noticed this, and often called him on it. They were angry, and strapped him for it. At long last, the potions teacher went too far. The teacher faced him to the class and pulled his trousers down. Everyone could see his unusually long dick. The strap hit him, once, twice, three times. He felt nothing. All he could think about, was the student turned slave. If he, a loved boy, could be treated like this, then what could happen to Severous? 'Pull up your pants boy!' the man snapped.

In spite of what had just occurred he seemed to have made some friends among the older girls. At the end of term, he would have three main female friends. In the mean time, he and Sarah hung out with each other. After school hours would find them along the edges of the forbidden forest. They had been working tree roots from the ground, to entwine into a wall, much like what a vine would grow upon. So far, the wall was a mile long, not that it took long to form it. Gathering various plants, they formed a little garden along its edge. In the middle, the first fire tree was planted. The ground around it was growing warm, so they knew that despite its dead look, it was perfectly healthy. Come spring, it had grown to three feet, and seemed to be 'providing for' its fellow plants.

In the school room, both the children were having an easy time with the work. Their friends surrounded them, and life was good. As Quidditch beater, William grew fit and strong. He really needed this, as he was constantly being teases by his snow white hair and silvery eyes. The combination seemed just weird to the students. The school years passed without much to say, with the exception of questions towards his garden and its prophets. The head teacher wanted some of HIS money from it. After agreeing it was of school grounds, they had to give it up. No one expected how much could be made from such a small start.

He was ready to leave school. On his 19'nth, he'd be moving to the forest into his own tiny cottage. The years passed on, and nothing of particular importance happened. Then, the black plague hit in 1348. Just like that, the population started being wiped out by that invisible killer. In the end, the whole Goyle family, but the one in captivity, was wiped out. By now, William had a six year old son had already seen more death than anyone from your time could have ever imagined. His three sisters were still too young to remember it all, so their mind would not hold them captive to such terrible sights. Their vela mother seemed unaffected by all this. To say the least, she did not like the magical world who did not appreciate her as a thinking being in the first place.

As the plague passed through England, some muggle families were given silver bodies, much like Peter Pettigrew's hand. They still maintained their reproductive systems, and were under secret observation as they lived their new lives at the North American lakes. William himself moved there with his family at one point. With Nicolas being his life line, the man had begun to feel the connection. William was determined not to be found out. If anyone ever did, what he was doing could all fall apart.

Nothing eventful was ever going to happen again in this life time, so I will stop the story here. He died at approximately 150 years of age, with married children, grand, and great grandchildren. Then, he faked his death once more, to move on to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Potter 2.2

The year was 1600, and Albus had just released himself from the time lock. Emily Malfoy was about to be born, and he had just over a year to connect his blood with the boggart shape changing abilities. That sponge invention, (the thing that sucked Tom Riddle's power) would be tweaked to absorb such a thing. Because the people of the time were so superstitious, those creatures lived in abundance. It was not hard to track one down, but overcoming the fearful form was another thing entirely. The form it took is not entirely important; just know that he'd taken a drug that would disconnect his emotions to what he was seeing. The creature grew enrag3d at this, and for once showed its true form. Then, it charged, right into the waiting sponge.

The hunt was over, with plenty of time to spare. He now needed to observe that rich muggle family to whom he'd be taking as a family. When the time came, he tricked their eyes into seeing two babies born that day. He, was in his new form, and would have to discreetly change it to look like he was aging like any other human being through the years. By reabsorbing the boggart's power, it just came naturally to him how to do this.

He 'Remus Malfoy' was twin to Emily, the first child of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. These muggle parents were quite rich, and by being their first son, would inherit it all. On their third birthday, another son was born into the family. Lucifer was a jealous and malicious boy, much like his descendant, Draco Malfoy.

Their family had never heard of the magical community, and now they would be thrust into it as the school letters came to their door. To say the least, the parents were shocked, but happy for them. Now, the Malfoy's were very rich people at this time. They loved to show off, and at school would be no exception. The mother gave them expensive sweets and gifts almost every week, but this made them unpopular with the students. The students did not like rich mud-bloods. Emily soon became specialized with silent memory charms, and before you knew it their mockers soon forgot that annoying little detail.

With all these worthless gifts, Remus soon became a small time business man, selling them off to his fellow students. Being that they didn't have money, special tasks were allotted to them. With this to keep him occupied, the year went past in a flash, and he soon found himself home again in the muggle world.

He was so bored that he could have asked the servants if they needed any help. Instead, he spent a greater part of the summer trying to convince his father to buy a house elf. He had heard of them, and they would be most loyal to who ever bought them. This would not be his father, since he was not 'of the wizard world.' In the end, many pounds were converted into Wizard money, and Elvis was bought. He thought it a fitting name seeing how the creature talked. Between the two of them, they managed to keep busy till school started once more.

When they returned, Elvis came with him. His business resumed and he had some practically eating out of his hand. They just loved muggle toys, and their Gryphondoor classmate sure knew how to sell it. He would gain a reputation as a respectable young man. Then, Lucifer would come and people would be shocked at just how different they were. They were known as brothers from another mother, and both boys did not mind. Neither of them wished to be associated with the other. That was how the school year went.

At home, Remus was celebrating his last year at school. Back then, every one finished at fifteen. Life as he knew it was about to take a drastic turn. His father had arranged for him and his sister to be married in the fall.

Lucifer was evil at heart. He detested having muggle parents and fully blamed them for the constant bullying he'd received at school. Everyone expected him to be his brother. It just wasn't supposed to be like this. One day he had enough. Cursing into his tormentors, created screams of agony. Then, he was expelled from school. When he got home, he expected some family support. He didn't get none.

Remus was a goody two shoes. He had actually asked his father to not discipline him lightly just because he was eldest boy. Lucifer knew he would not have been so 'pathetic' were he the eldest boy. He would have taken advantage of his father. Remus seemed to know that, and to some extent, helped with what discipline he needed. Today would be no different. Eleven year old Lucifer would not be a loud to attend the twins wedding. No! He would be stuck at home with the house elf and the African slave/cook.

'The slave,' as he called her, was an inferior being. That, was what his father had taught him. The man had said, 'We the rich are superior to all else. Servants are lower than us, and colored people even more. When you are having a bad day, take it out on them and not even god will hold you against it.' 'Thanks' for the advice father.' Lucifer whispered wickedly. To the servant quarters he went, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Remus and Emily had just been married. Now, it was time to celebrate at their fathers place. It would be hours before the guests arrived, and the food delivered. They still had a lot to do, but Remus wanted to say hello to the dark maiden. He had never liked the way his people treated her, and he wanted her to understand that before he left. When he finally found her, she was a mess. She was a mass of bruises, and she'd clearly been raped. In any other life time, 'like one in which Lucifer was eldest,' father would have ignored the pleadings of his son. Now, Remus had worked him into a rage.

Father now detested his son, Lucifer wasn't strong enough, or proud enough, or smart enough to be a Malfoy. Lucifer failed in every way as far as his father was concerned and Father had never been reticent when pointing out Lucifer's failures, usually accompanied by the business end of his cane across his back. Now would be no different. In secret, he tried to beat the bad out of him.

The man was practically radiating anger. How could this happen, and on a wedding day no less. He had to hide this, just for now. When the guests arrived, they were told Lucifer had taken ill. The maid was not missed at all. Inside, Lucifer sat in terrible pain. His father had not only beaten him, but poor boiling water on his upper legs. He would not forget anytime soon. In fact, he would never forget.

In the nine months that followed, a child was born. Had Remus not been first born, the child would have been killed. Now, this albino baby lived to be a reminder of WHAT NOT TO DO. Little Charity had been 'taken in' as a ward of good will. Her father, now lived in hiding. The wizarding world wanted him dead for what he did to those children. His own father detested him, and would have sent him to the authorities were it not for Remus.

Charity was now four years of age. Her grandfather adored her, and was forever grateful he let Remus talk him in to keeping her. Her angelic smile warmed his failing heart. Later that night, he died with the child sleeping in his arms. Now, Remus had a lot of work to do.

Apart from arranging the funeral, he was determined to make sure the great ancestor of Draco Malfoy would fulfill his line as history has written once before. People thought he'd gone soft when he changed his name to Youngson. They thought it was in honor of his brother. In reality, he wanted nothing to do with that accursed name. Their morals were trash, and it was time he fixed this.

Tonight, he found himself sleeping in his parents' old bed. Normally, he would be in his own house, but since he inherited this one, he would not let it go to waste. It had been a long day. After harassing his brother, Lucifer has agreed to being bound to the life of a farmer. A charmed rock would choose who was to inherit this task, or so Lucifer had been told. The rock had really been designed to follow the line until Draco was born. The world could not afford that family working within the walls of the ministry of magic.

The Malfoy's continued to care for the fields and animals in the muggle way. Youngson, set about to aid the poor muggle around him. They, would be the driving force behind a better country. The magic community looked on in puzzlement. How could any muggle get along with their kind? Eventually, these people would migrate to the western coast of Africa. Their settlements have the best agricultural farms, and a booming business. The other African's would learn from them, respect for all human kind.

So life went on till Remus was the ancient age of 120. His large family, took an oath to never bring back the immoral traditions of his father. It was then he chose his heir. 5'th down the line of youngest sons, was Mathew. He and his family were forever to govern the morals of the Malfoy's and those around them. When Remus 'died' Mathew felt that he and his young family could now live in peace and comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Potter 2.3

Albus, had used a time ring once again. Now, he waited till the birth of the man he was named after. As he watched, his heir picked a very unworthy son to inherit after him. This son had all the despicable Malfoy traits, despite the promise made on his death bed. The heir and the chosen generation of the time got into a bit of a row, and almost undid what Albus had worked for. The heir had banished the family to live in the inherited 'animal box. The Malfoy was 'illegal' to wreck as a rule against hateful family. The left tip of woods became their new home place. The third, sold the remaining land, just so the family could not see behind them. The third servant, used a blood spell to bind his heirs into living as farmers for eternity. That bound Heir three from selling the rest of the farm, for he needed to keep them with a job. Then, T.H. paired up with the cheese company. Admittedly, Albus had almost broken the time ring to stop this, but that could not have gone well. Nothing further happened to compromise his family's honor: though the authorities kept their eye on them. So a long time flew till Mr. Dumbledore was born. As twin to Percival Dumbledore, Albus P. (now Hugo) was able to keep his brother from dark side of things. It would have interested him in the way it did Albus D.

In his school years, he secured being able to once again leap back through time. It was quite an adventure. Picture a 12 year old boy not yet in school a year, challenging the arrogant Crabbe boy to a duel. When Crabbe lost, Hugo simply said, 'Owe me, and I won't tell a soul you lost to a first year.' If people were to find out, it would have meant shame not just in school, but his whole life. 'Fine! What do you want, _you little bastard._' He muttered at the end. Hugo chose to ignore this. He had better things to do than return insults to Crabbe. 'Hold out your arm and swear an oath to me.' 'Hold on! If this will also ruin my life, than it is not worth it.' 'It won't. You just have to plant a fire tree, in 221B.C.' 'What! Just how will I do that?' 'Possess your family line and travel back till then. I know you've already done that to Mr. Black' He watched the gears turn in that boy's head. Black would kill Crabbe if he found out what he'd done. 'Fine, I'll do it.' He closed his eyes. When they opened them again, the only changed thing inside him was a knowledge that the Crabbe family had taken care of a great fire tree since the first son of Qin Shi Huang. The boy's name was FuSu, and he was not the good the good person the history books say he was. Hugo thought Crabbe had something to do with it.

Now he had to worry if his changeling nieces were not as moral as he thought. You see, if she disagreed in what happened, it didn't; simple as that. Percival could tell something was wrong and would have liked to help. As you know, Hugo couldn't talk about his problem or some big trouble was in store for him. He eventually got over it and life went on. His next pass through time was secure, and that is what mattered.

Before then, he had his brother's wedding to attend. In rebellion to the pure blood favoritism that was spreading, both boys impregnated a velah, a Boggart and (heaven help them) a dragon. The last was hard to do. A potion gave 'them' a boggart's abilities for an hour. The deeds were done, and each one succeeded a child. Each of them was placed into a loving family, who thought them pure blood. What a laugh. They were treated with respect as any human being should be, unlike many others whose linage was known.

Finally, Albus D. and sibs were born. To them he became a doting uncle. On the day tragedy would have struck, he took them on a trip to the zoo. There and then, he noticed how fierce Ariana's love for animals was.

To move time along as it should, the house burned down and forced them to move to Godric's Hollow. The year was 1891, so he had plenty of time to 'save' the Romanov family. For Ariana, life took a turn for the best.

In fact, she turned out to be quite as smart as Albus himself. When her brother didn't accept invitation to become minister, she did. Ariana had many friends, and was known as a sweet cheerful young lady by her teachers. In a great upheaval of morals, she released the Youngson family from the ministry's watch.

When the implanted twin of Anastasia was born (1901), tactful decisions were made to protect the family. He was after all, magical. Nicolas he was named, after his father. Oh what a shock his family got when one day his hair was brown, and the next, the color of his sleeper. He and his sister were adored and great joy entered the house when the heir was finally born. When Alexi was born later, not so much pressure was put on them from the hemophilia. When it was time, the headmistress would apparate them to school.

Hogwarts was honored to have a royal in their school. This, was going to change history forever. The royal palace was placed under a protection spell when things got rough for the family. No enemies could find them, and that, was good. Though Alexei was the second heir in line, the year 1904 was still a stressful one. The twins were 3, and very mischievous. Nicolas doted on his brother more than the rest of them. He knew it would please his real father/ master. Albus and him were connected telepathically. Albus will, was his heart and life.

Then at five, Nicolas suffered a fall down the great palace stairs. It could have been over for him, had his magic not saved him from breaking his neck. All that was harmed was his nerves. He was shaken, and so was his family. Rasputin, had not become a part of their lives as a doctor from the wizard world, showed up to help. Nicolas calls to Albus for help. He doesn't want his brother to die. When he comes, Albus is disguised as a well known doctor. He gives Alexei a blood transfusion. In it, are cells with the ability to clot. It will not be enough, but the vital organs are now safe. When it is time for him to go to Hogwarts, Alexei is healthy.

At the turn of W.W.2, their German cousins want their help. Nicolas is old, but he knows his 'dead' master/father would not want him to help. As the first time, Russia fights on the right side. Albus had moved on to Merope Gaunt. As Tom Riddle's mother, he would need her in some way. Albus came into this world as Marvolo no last name, attending Hogwarts along side of Merope. She lacked much talent because of her brother and father. He helped her to master them over the years, and they became close friends. They could have married. His nieces once again decided against this easy coarse. She fell in love with Riddle, and when Tom left he was there for her. Most importantly, he was there to keep his 'son' out of trouble.

At birth, Merope had gotten over her depression, as her son was a small part of the father. He was named after the man, but not her father. She was ashamed to have family in Azkaban. A week later, Tom was stolen out of the birth cradle. So Marvolo had told her. Tom was trapped in a time ring. People around him, were now blind and deaf to him. Much like what the Malfoy family is to anything muggle. Tom watches the world pass by him, not knowing anything. One day he will be released. Albus is waiting for just the right time.

Now the story can go two ways; the way of Tom's release and the way of Albus new life. I think I will finish his falling back in time. Then, Tom's new life will be revealed.


End file.
